Echoes
by in-prose
Summary: It has been over 20 years since the events of Children of Earth, and Captain Jack returns for the first time. One shot.


**Author's Notes**: This has not been beta, so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know about any glaring mistakes. I won't be offended. I also apologize for the misuse of slang. I tried my best, but I'm from the States, so there may be the odd cell phone reference or something along those lines. I started posting this in parts on the Torchwood Forum, but you lucky people get it in one shot. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood does not belong to me.

**Echoes**

Drip. Drip. Drip. And that awful stench, like rotten vegetables watered with piss. The first sun was setting. He could see it in the tiny scrap of clear sky through the window at the top of his cell. The light turned everything orange. He felt around in the shadows and found the scratch marks. He used his fingernail to scored another one. That makes sixteen, sixteen sunsets.

He had no idea exactly how much time stretch between sunsets, but there had definitely been sixteen of them. They had left him to die in that desert, but, oh yeah, he couldn't die. So he had been taken prisoner and he was just rotting away. He guessed that's what he got for trying to pull a con on con artists. The flap at the bottom of the door opened and a bowl of mush slid into the cell. He nudged it with his boot. Nope, still wasn't going to eat it.

He sat back down on the bench and resumed his fiddling. He used his wrist strap to scan, over and over again, looking for a passing ship willing to pick up a hitchhiker from a prison planet. He had not had much luck. He wished the guards would talk to him, or even check on him. You can't charm your way out of prison if you can't talk to anyone. Besides the daily food delivery, he had not seen another living creature. He had, however, heard them. The noise was constant. Yells, shrieks, catcalls, barks, whistles fill the air at all hours. And that miserable dripping! He was going crazy.

Then, there was a beep. His heart soared and plummeted just as quickly. That code. Those coordinates. Twenty or more years and still this planet haunted him. He had run so far. And still it called him back. The light in the room changed as the rift opened.

The rain soaked his clothes the moment the rift had disappeared. He looked around, maybe even a little excited to see the progress made since he had been gone. The rift had deposited him in a dark alley. Brick walls, graffiti, dumpsters, more piss, it looked remarkably the same. He stepped out of the alley.

He was near the bay, very close to the old Hub. He turned around, towards the city center. It was exactly the same. He ducked back into the alley. He ran his hand through his wet hair. He didn't want to be here. He had run from here. He needed to know the exact year. He could not see himself. He needed new clothes. Prison uniform was not his color.

It was late evening. Cars passed. Traffic lights reflected in the wet streets. Drunken yells reverberated from the next street over. Bars and restaurants were crowded. People dashed past, trying to avoid the rain. Even in his strange clothes, no one paid him any attention. He didn't want to interfere, but there was always the locker. It was paid for each year by one of the bank accounts that no one knew about. It had currency and clothes. It was a back up for situations just like this.

'Twenty-four hour, self-storage' blinked dimly in the rain. There was a digital clock over the entrance that read: 11:46pm. He walked down two rows, then left and then another row. It was muscle memory. He stopped in front of a locker in the middle of the row. This was it. He brushed his fingers over the keypad. What was the code? He gave it a guess: 5462, the year of his birth. The light turned green. The door opened silently. The small room was dark and smelled musty.

The boxes were stacked exactly as he remembered. He pulled open the first box and there sitting on the top was a one long, dark military coat. He slowly removed the coat. He ran hands over the buttons, the stripes. He had buried this man. He was pulling a skeleton out of the box.

He changed into the clean clothes and rummaged in the other boxes for ID and credit cards, but no weapons. He saved the coat for the very last moment. He was wary of returning to this life. It would be for a few days. Earth was on the star charts now. Some ship would pass by soon and he would be gone again and in the meantime this was the only person he could be.

Captain Jack Harkness stepped back on the street. He wanted food. He had missed good pub food. And beer. Nowhere else made beer the way they did on Earth. There was a pub he had liked. It had been called 'The Gatekeeper'. He had always thought the name was appropriate. He smiled to himself and, once again, he let his feet lead the way.

The pub was a welcome relief after the cold rain. It was busy, but he still managed to find a stool at the bar. It felt good to be surrounded by the chatting, happy people. He ordered from the bartender. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I love your coat, but you're in my seat."

Jack turned around. A pretty woman with dark hair stood behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, your seat?" he asked, flashing her a smile.

"Yes, my seat. I was in the loo. My friend was supposed to save it for me. Thanks for that, Cat, by the way," she added to the woman sitting on the other side of Jack.

"Oh, no problem," responded the friend, who wasn't paying any attention. She was much more interested in the bloke buying her another drink.

"All right," another smile, "I'll give you your seat back, if you let me buy you a drink."

"My friend, I usually don't negotiate with terrorists." It was her turn to smile. "But I may make an exception this time."

Jack laughed and acquiesced the stool.

"Thanks so much," she perched herself on the stool, but did not turn around. "I'm Tessa."

"Captain Jack Harkness," he extended his hand.

Tessa just stared at it, "What?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," his reply was slow, cautious.

She leaped off the chair and hurried out of the pub. Jack close behind.

"Oi! Tessa! Where you going?" Cat yelled after her.

They were in the rain again. Tessa was fumbling in her bag. Jack took hold of her arm, "What's the matter?"

"I don't believe it. It just can't be," she was breathless. She paused and stared into his eyes. He released her arm and she snapped back to action. She let her purse fallen to the wet pavement as she brought her mobile to her ear.

"He's here. It's him, Harkness," she seemed on the verge of tears. "He's back."

There was a distorted voice on the other end. She hung up, "We need to stay here, you and me."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Please, Captain, just wait here."

He knew he could leave, that he should leave. But something held him. Tessa remembered her bag. She snatched it off the sidewalk and in her hast half the contents spilled out. He bent to help her pick up the items. His hand reached for an overturned ID badge. It flipped it over as he passed it over to her. It was just a moment, but it had been clear. It was a Torchwood security pass. Jack straightened, ready to flee, "You're Torchwood?"

"Yes," was all she managed to respond.

"It was nice meeting you, Tessa."

He ran. He heard Tessa shout. Tires squealed. Something hit him in the back. He was on the ground. He felt handcuffs around his wrists. The pressure lifted. "And don't try to escape, you may remember the Mind Cuffs," it was a male voice.

Jack did remember the cuffs. They linked telepathically with the wearer. The cuffs knew before you did if you were going to try to make a serious escape and delivered a powerful shock as punishment. Jack was led to an idling SUV and jostled inside. Tessa had disappeared. Another woman sat in the passenger seat. She said nothing. Jack saw little more than her dark hair, shadowed features. The man climbed into the driver seat.

"Sean, we're to take him to the warehouse," said the woman in the passenger seat.

Sean nodded and car pulled away. The drive was short. As soon as the car stopped, the woman jumped out. Jack could see her unlocking the only door. Sean pulled Jack from the vehicle and into the warehouse. He was guided through the one open passage in the packed warehouse. Straight to the back, behind a dinghy curtain and deposited into a folding chair.

Sean and the woman vanished behind the curtain that divided the warehouse. This side of the curtain was empty except for several folding chairs, a rusty table, unused offices and a leaky roof.

"Hey, where you going?" called Jack. "Come on, some come talk to me! Or at least take the cuffs off."

The curtain was pushed aside and someone new stepped forward. Jack recognized him, "It's Torchwood IV! Nolan Thomas, right?"

"Hello, Jack," answered Nolan in his deep, slow voice. A tall, well built, Irishman, Nolan was the weapons and technology specialist of Torchwood IV. He had been missing for more than twenty years when Jack left. Nolan leaned over and undid the cuffs.

"Thanks," said Jack, rubbing his wrists. "So, where was Torchwood IV? Did all of you make it back?"

Nolan shook his head, "Charlie and I stepped through the rift in Cardiff with no idea we had been missing. I have no idea where we were. It's a blank slate."

"Interesting," Jack leaned forward.

"Where ever we were, we learned a lot. I see an object now and I usually just know what it is and its origin. And you should hear Charlie; he knows about fifteen extra alien languages. One seems to be an alien form of Latin—"

"Hey, Nolan, what year is it? And what's going on?" Jack interrupted.

Nolan smiled grimly, "I can tell you that the year is 2032, but I can't say anything, Jack. I'm sorry." He sat down in one of the other chairs. "I can, however, keep you company."

This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He was being dragged back into Torchwood, back into the world he had fled. The shadows of the past still haunted this place.

The woman came into view and beckoned to Nolan. "I'll be right back," he said as he hurried away. Most voices, someone spoke angrily in a hushed tone, then a woman's curt reply. The curtain was pulled aside.

The woman froze. She had barely taken two steps towards Jack. She simply stared at him, and Jack stared back. Gwen Cooper had barely changed. Her hair was shorter. There were a few slight wrinkles beside her eyes. Really that was all had changed: her eyes. They were careworn, wary, like they had seen too much.

"I'm sorry you were treated this way. They were a little over excited," her voice was so calm. He knew she was fighting back wild emotion.

"Well, it's me," he said, getting to his feet.

Gwen stepped forward, hesitated, and then collapsed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her body. Neither knew how long they stood there. Finally, she pulled away, "Did it work?"

It was the same question. It was the same look on her face. Jack was instantly standing back on the hill. He had the same feeling in his chest. Twenty years or more and still the wounds were raw. He didn't answer her question.

She brought her hand up to touch his face so lightly he barely felt it. "I didn't think I would ever see you again," she said.

"I wasn't planning on ever coming back." There was no point in lying. "It was my only way out of a bad situation."

"You look terrible."

"Well, thanks. It's good to see you too."

She gave his a tearful smile, "Why did you leave?"

Jack knew she had asked herself this question a million times. How could he make her understand? How could he explain that even now just the sight of her made him ache? This planet, Gwen herself, was a reminder of monstrosities he had committed. He had tried to do good, but everything had gone so horribly wrong.

"You didn't need me." He spread an arm wide. "Look what you have done without me."

"Yeah, well I had to." It was another echo from the past. "The aliens did not stop coming because you weren't here. Nolan and Charlie appeared about nine years ago, and they've been invaluable, but there is no one else like you. And I missed you." The last thought was what she had really wanted to say.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but the curtain moved. Tessa appeared. Someone was trying to hold her back. She wrenched her arm out of their grasp. Gwen shifted further away from Jack.

"I asked you to wait," Gwen said.

"But, he's—I need to talk to him, Mum, please," the desperation was still in Tessa's voice.

Jack reeled, "She's your daughter?"

"Yes, she's mine," Gwen was still serious, but the pride was not easily hidden. "And she was asked to wait."

Tessa gritted her teeth and looked from her mother to Jack and back. She left, pushing the curtain aside violently. Jack heard someone hiss, "I told you."

"Of all the pubs in Cardiff, I walk into the same one as Gwen Cooper's daughter," said Jack sitting back down. The Gatekeeper had always been a Torchwood favorite; he should known that wouldn't have changed. "She seems like a great girl. We talked in the pub."

Gwen had taken Nolan's unoccupied seat. "She is, but stubborn, liker her father."

"I seem to remember her mother as being stubborn as well." He smiled and so did Gwen. "So, how is Rhys? And how does he feel about Tessa following in your footsteps?"

"He's the same as ever, and, as you probably guessed, he was not very happy when I finally let her join. I tried to prevent it, but she couldn't help herself. He insists we are exactly alike, but all I see is Rhys. Honestly, I wish she had gone into the lorry business."

"Yeah, kids rarely do as you wish."

They both felt silence. It was slightly uncomfortable, like neither remembered exactly how to act around the other. Both had things to say, but were unable to start.

"It terrifies me," said Gwen at last. "I reestablished Torchwood to fight _for_ her. I used to do this to defend her, and now she has joined me on the front line. I have no way to keep her safe. I know I just have to trust her. It's so difficult. We've been lucky. She doesn't understand how unpredictable, dangerous this job really is. I mean, the rest of Nolan's team is still missing, and probably dead. Any situation can turn fatal."

Jack could tell Gwen had been wanting to say all this for quite awhile. For Gwen, at least, things had clearly not changed very much. Jack was still the only person she could talk to about certain matters. So, he let her talk.

The conversation turned to restarting Torchwood. Gwen had been all alone, the only one left. She wanted Torchwood to continue its work; she knew it was needed.

"I had this beautiful new baby. She was the cutest little girl, but she didn't sleep well. While I was up late with her, I always felt like I was living in a bubble. We were safe, but how long would it last? She was perfect and all I wanted to do was protect her." She leaned back in her chair, staring through the gap in the curtain Tessa had vanished.

Gwen continued. Every person she'd talked to seemed glad the rogue organization was gone. She had no base and no way to start looking for other people. She had been out of options. Then, there had been U.N.I.T. They had offered her a consulting position. She worked two or three days a week and did a couple of over nights a month. It was a frustrating job, but it had allowed her to be there for her daughter. Tessa had been fourteen when Charlie and Nolan reappeared in the middle of a crowded street with an alien in pursuit. A small U.N.I.T. team responded, including Gwen.

Once it had been confirmed Charlie and Nolan were who they said they were, she had gone to work. The three of them had spent months, looking for a place, moving equipment from Dublin to Cardiff, finding new agents. Technically, this was still Torchwood IV, simply relocated to a new city.

"We have this warehouse and an office building near the bay. We call it the Office, our little joke. It works for us."

There was another long pause. Gwen then asked the question Jack had been dreading. "Where have you been?" she gave him a half smile, unsure how he would answer.

He didn't look at her as he answered. "I traveled. I slipped back into old habits. I used the rift to get out of trouble. That's how I ended up here."

She did not want to accept that answer. She wanted to know more, but she was still felt very unsure. When Jack had seen her standing there, just a few minutes before, when she had hugged him, he had thought things hadn't changed. The two of them would simply slip back into the same partnership as before. He had been wrong. It had been there for only a moment. But how could he have expected anything else?

Her mobile rang. Some things never change. She checked the screen, "I'm sorry I have to take this."

She got up and moved away. The conversation was hushed and over quickly. Gwen returned to Jack's side.

"More rift activity, I think we're in the middle of a rift storm. Third one this year," she sighed. "It's getting worst."

"Do you want help?" he had said the words before he could stop himself. He was not here to rejoin Torchwood.

She paused, "Yes, we could use it. Come meet the rest of the team and we'll get started."

He followed Gwen through the curtain. Four people stood on the other side and she introduced each in turn. First, was the medical officer, Sophie De Luca, the woman from the SUV. She was just as stern as in the car. She was stunning and with her dark hair and features, Jack guessed she was of Italian decent. She offered him only a small nod.

Next was Charlie Griffin. Jack had actually never met Charlie before. He had worked for Torchwood less than a year when he had disappeared. He was the language, both written and spoken, expert of the team. He was Irish, like Nolan. He had a friendly look about him with his goofy grin and shaggy hair. He stepped forward and shook Jack's hand.

"And I think you already know both Nolan and Tessa," Gwen said. "Sean Price was the one who brought you here. He's our tech guy."

"Oh, I remember him," Jack said.

Gwen smiled and began giving orders. Gwen and Charlie were to be dropped off and finish the site interrupted by Jack's arrival while Nolan and Sophie would investigate the new one. That left Tessa and Jack to return to the Office to assist Sean with the rift data. The groups split up.

As Jack followed Tessa out of the warehouse and to the car, he had expected her to begin talking at once. She had seemed so eager before. However, she seemed to be waiting for something. She fumbled the keys until the other SUV had pulled away. At least the rain had stopped.

She opened the car door. The taillights turned the corner, and Tess flung her bag inside. With all the force she had, she balled her hand into a fist and pounded Jack in the arm. He was caught off guard and stumbled slightly.

"What the hell?!" he gasped.

"How dare you?" yelled Tessa.

Jack was more surprised by this than the punch, "What? I haven't done anything."

"You fucking came back! You and that stupid, fucking coat!"

"I thought you liked my coat," said Jack, but regretted this as Tessa tried to hit him again. "Would you stop that?"

"You broke her heart, you bastard. And then you walk back in like nothing happened."

"I did what to who?" Jack was not tracking on this conversation.

"My mother!" Tessa was working herself into a fury. "You abandon her!"

"What would you know?" Jack was still confused. "You weren't even born yet."

"You were gone, but she never stopped waiting for you. She joined U.N.I.T. to stay in touch. She hated that job. They were rude. They didn't listen. When she got the chance, she did all this," Tessa waved her arm at the warehouse, "for _you_. This shadow that has been there all of my life."

"I said my goodbyes. I had no plans to come back."

"That's bullshit. You knew you would be back."

"I'm sorry if your mother was distracted—"

She fixed him with a glare. "That was never the case. I was always her focus. She loves me. I have never questioned that; not for a moment. But she worried about you. She always wondered. There were two people she relied on: my dad and you. You were her best friend. And you ran out on her!"

He finally understood. Tessa had nothing to gain. She was not thinking of herself. She was not a spoiled child complain about had 'hard' her upbringing was. She was saying the things Gwen wouldn't say.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I couldn't stay. I'd done things, horrible things."

She waved her hand, "I know, I know. Ianto died. You scarified Steven to save every other person on this planet."

"What do you know about it, little girl?" he growled. It was probably the dismissive way she said their names that made him so angry. He had grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He was gripping her tight with his face only a few centimeters from her face, but she didn't back down.

"I'm no little girl. I'm big enough to be a member of Torchwood. Have you heard of it? It's an elite organization. We often act as the last line of defense of this city, and sometimes this planet. We put our lives on the line to keep others safe. We fight no matter the condition or the odds. We do not run when things are tough. We stand and we fight. We are not cowards."

He shoved her back against the SUV. Their eyes locked. Both were enraged. Both were daring the other to yell, to hit, to do something. The passion behind those green eyes mirrored Gwen's exactly. Jack let go and stepped back. His anger ebbing.

"I'm sorry." I seemed to be making a lot of apologizes. "I let my anger get the best of me."

"That was the point," answered Tessa coldly as straightening her jacket. "I needed to know you still cared."

"What?" his anger flared. He moved forward again.

"I needed to know if you still remember. I think my mother felt forgotten. I needed to know you haven't forgot the others."

"How could I forget? I'm going to live forever and I'm never going to stop thinking about them. And I didn't forget Gwen. I knew she would be better if were gone."

Tessa muttered something like, "Bullshit."

"Why do you care so much?" snapped Jack.

"You come off a heartless bastard some times. I just needed to know. Mum used to tell stories. And I did a little research after I joined. She doesn't want those lost to be forgotten either. But you know what? She still runs Torchwood for you. I joined for her, alright? Are you ready to go?" she didn't wait for his answer. She climbed into the driver's seat.

Tessa started the engine and waited. Jack stood motionless for a moment. More than a little shocked by her change in attitude. He shook his head and got into the car. This conversation wasn't over, but it could wait.

They'd only been driving for a few minutes when Tessa's mobile went off in her bag. "Check it for me." she said.

Jack bent over and took the phone out of her purse. It was a text message from Sean. "More rift activity. Unlikely to have anything come through. Check it out anyway." He read out the address and Tessa pulled down a side street.

When they had arrived, she parked and both got out of the car. The rain had begun again, but little softer this time. It was a dark car park between two businesses closed for the night. Tessa pulled out her equipment and started taking measurements.

Jack was nervously aware of Tessa every move. But he stayed out of her way. He watched her work. Echoes from the past. So many times he had stood in places like this and did exactly what she was doing right now. He had watched his team collect the same type of data.

Tessa fiddled with the device, shook it a few times and called, "This thing is either broken or there were no rift activity anyway around here."

"Can I take a look?" he moved closer.

She didn't respond just handed the device over. It was just an updated version of what Jack was used to. He reached back in the recesses of his memory to what Toshiko had taught him. He changed a setting and passed it back. She crossed the lot and tried again.

Or she began to try again. She stopped as both noticed a thick mist seeping out over the pavement. The night had been chilly with the rain, but suddenly it was bitterly cold. Jack could see his breath. The icy air stung his lungs.

"Jack, what is this?" asked Tessa, an edge in her voice.

He didn't answer, but motioned for her to move closer. She was already beginning to disappear in the fog. She had taken only a few steps when another figured emerge behind her.

Tessa suddenly stopped, her body ridged. The shadow behind her open a pair of gigantic wings. It beat them once and the mist cleared for a moment. In that time Jack saw a bug-like creature with leathery skin and a pair of giant glistening compound eyes. Then it was gone, wrapped in the fog.

"Tessa!" Jack yelled. He leaped forward, but couldn't see anything. He couldn't fight what he couldn't find. He felt a gust and whipped around. He had been moving in the wrong direction! The creature had beat its wings again and again. The fog was thinning, but Tessa wasn't moving. She stood, staring up at the monster.

"Tessa, run!"

She didn't move even as the bug unfolded six stingers, three on each side on her body. They closed around her. They penetrated her body along her torso. She let out of little sound of surprise.

Jack lunged. He had no weapon just his body. He crashed into the creature and it did exactly as he had hoped. It released Tessa and she crumbled to the ground. The creature let out a howl that resounded inside his head and swooped after Jack.

His lungs filled with air once again and Jack burst back into life. He still lay on the pavement soaked with blood and rain water. Injuries healed themselves. He sat up. The bug was gone, but a thin mist still clung just above the ground.

He painfully got to his feet. Where was Tessa? He didn't have to look far. She lay only a few meters away. She had dragged herself closer to Jack leaving a gruesome trail. She was unconscious. And her breaths came in small, labored gasps.

"Oh God, Tessa. Hold on, I'll get help."

She moaned softly. He grabbed for her mobile. He found Sophie's number and pressed send.

"Yes?" she picked up after the first ring.

"We've been attacked. Tessa's badly injured. She needs help now."

"On our way," the phone went silent.

Jack did what he could. He grabbed the med kit from the SUV. He gave her something for the pain. He covered with her coat. He held her hand.

He heard the SUV before he saw it. Sophie and Nolan descended on scene and went straight to work. Nolan pulled Jack aside.

"What was it? What happened?" he asked

"I think it was a Larvithian."

"Damn, Larvithians, the bug things?" Jack gave him a swift look, even in his anxiety he was impressed.

He continued, "It went after Tessa, then me. I was, um, killed, so I don't know what happened after that."

"Hang on, aren't they poisonous?"

"Yes, we'll need an antidote. Which means, we'll need to catch it."

"After we get her back and you get her mother," Sophie interrupted without looking up from Tessa. "Help me get her to the SUV, Nolan and I will take her to the Office, and, Captain, you go get Gwen."

Tessa was loaded into the SUV, still unconscious. Sophie was in the back with her head resting in his lap. Nolan handed Jack back his coat. "Get her mother, and fast. We can't just phone her and tell her daughter might be dying. And they don't have a vehicle. Tessa wounds are severe. The poison is separating with every heartbeat."

"The toxin can take hours. It's meant to keep a Larvithian's prey paralyzed for—"

Nolan cut in, "We know. Find Gwen. The location is in the SatNav." He got into the car and pulled away lights flashing.

Jack drove through the city, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Gwen. It was very late now. The roads were all but empty. A few drunken groups staggered home. He paid no attention. The rain had stopped. He didn't care.

He pulled into the site were Gwen and Charlie were working. It was a dark and gloomy warehouse district. He followed the sound of voices and found the rest of the Torchwood team searching a large area of abandon shipping containers. Charlie spotted Jack first.

"Hello, Captain. Did you see you what we found?"

"No, I didn't. Where's Gwen?"

"Well, we think it's dead, but—"

"Charlie, I don't care. Not right now, anyway. Where is Gwen?"

"I'm here. Where's wrong?" Gwen had come around one of the containers. She knew him so well. "You're covered in blood. What happened? Where is Tessa?"

"We were attacked," Jack started.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Sophie and Nolan."

"Is she all right?"

"It was a Larvithian. She's been poisoned."

"Is she going to be all right?"

He paused, "I'm not sure."

Gwen said nothing more, just raced ahead. Charlie and Jack close behind. They had barely shut the doors of the SUV when she wrenched it into gear. It was a good thing the roads were deserted because Gwen ignored all the traffic laws. She parked at on odd angle in front of a small office building on a dark street. She hurried towards the single, glass door. Jack, once again, followed.

The room was a dull tourist information center, similar the entrance of the Hub. A small bell rang in the depths of the building. They went through into a back area. There was a lift to his left; the dial glowed dimly indicating there was two floors above and two below. Beyond the lift was a door marked 'STAIRS' and then a long hallway. Each side was lined with closed doors and quaint framed pictures of Wales hung on the walls. The only hint that this building was more than just a regular office building was the heavy-duty digital locks on each door.

Gwen pushed open a door at the end of corridor. Tessa lay on examining table. She was hooked up to monitors, IVs, a blood transfusion. Sophie had needed to remove Tessa's shirt to tend to the lacerations. Six bandages lined her stomach and rib cage. She was very exposed in just her bra. She blinked slowly with each shallow breath. She was conscious now, but Jack didn't know if that was really a good thing.

Gwen brushed a lock of her daughter's hair off her forehead and kissed her. Sophie pulled up a chair and Gwen gratefully took it. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Tessa turned her eye towards her mother, but could move nothing else. Her body spasmed violently, a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"She's in pain. Give her something for the pain."

"I can't," answered Sophie, gently. "I've given her as much as I can. She is paralyzed from the poison. I ran an IV now that might help, but we need an antidote."

For the first time since arriving on the site Gwen's attention shifted to Jack. She looked up at him for a moment. She kissed her daughter again, and spoke softly, "I will phone your dad. Sophie will stay with you." Then rose and inhaled deeply. "Jack, please follow me."

Sophie pushed Jack aside as the door closed.

"Please, I don't want Tessa to be alone," Gwen said seeing Sophie in the hall.

Sophie took hold of Gwen's shoulders, "Look at me. You need to listen. This is very serious. The medicine I have given her may help with the paralysis, but not the poison. From what Nolan has said, it will continue to spread and begin to liquefy her organs. The stab wounds pierced several layers of muscle and tissue. On their own they could be fatal. You need to understand this. She may not get better."

Gwen collapsed. She allowed a few shaky sobs rack her body. Sophie held onto her. Jack watched helplessly. Gwen straightened, eyes still pooled with tears. She broke free of Sophie's arms and rounded on Jack.

"This is all your fault, Captain Harkness." She spat his name as if it were the greatest insult on the planet. She raged on, "How could you let this happen? She just a girl, my little girl! I should have protected her." She shoved him against the wall. He knocked into a scenic photo of Cardiff Bay on a sunny day off the wall. The frame hit the floor, and the glass cracked. "You fix this! You do whatever you need to do to make her better. And then you leave! You should have never come back. You bring death with you! It follows you. I've never lost a Torchwood member. Not until you come back and put my own daughter in harms way. You return and you've probably killed her!"

She lost control again and slid to floor. She leaned against the bland, white wall, her knees pulled to her chest, and let the tears fall. Jack reached out to her, but she smacked his hand away. "You fix this, Jack, you fix this!"

"Where is the rift monitor?" he asked. It was all he could do to fight her passion. It was the only comfort that he could offer.

She didn't answer him directly. She pulled herself back to her feet. She wiped the tears off her face and called, "Sean!"

A door on the other side of the hall open and Sean emerged. Jack saw him clearly for the first time. He was tall and slightly stocky black man. He stared at Jack coldly through a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"You give him whatever he needs. Do as he says," Gwen ordered. "Send Nolan to get Rhys, please. I'll phone him now."

She entered another code. Jack caught a glimpse of a cluttered office before the door swung shut. Jack shuttered to think about he conversation she was about to have.

"Just so you know, I agree with her," said Sean, his London accent evident.

"You heard that?" said Jack. He was pretty sure everyone in building had heard Gwen's voice.

Sean ignored the question. "I worked with Gwen at U.N.I.T. I've known Tessa since she was little. If you don't save her—"

"I'll have to deal with you?"

"No, I'll give you over to Gwen and hold you still while she rips you apart."

"Now that we have that cleared up, I need the rift monitor. We haven't got a lot of time."

Sean led him back down the corridor to the lift. He entered another code, but pointedly made sure Jack didn't see the numbers. The doors rattled open. The basement of the Torchwood Office was a single, open room. The ceilings were high and the room was well light, but it still had that slightly musty smell of a basement. Shelved filled with more equipment, boxes and books lined the walls except underneath the only window. In that section, someone had painted a detailed Welsh dragon holding a much-too-small Irish flag.

Jack saw a mental image of the team gathering around the newly finished art. Praising the work, laughing as Nolan and Charlie see the size of the flag, teasing them about their heritage. He had made this image up, but it seemed to fit. Happier days.

Computers screens, scanners, and other alien equipment hummed with life under the row of florescent lights. The room was organized in a haphazard sort of way as the team had unpacked as they had need things and never moved stuff after that. They had to pick there way around desks and over wires to reach where Charlie and Nolan were already working.

Sean passed Gwen's message to Nolan, who nodded grimly and head back past Jack to the lift. Sean slid into the a high, spinning office chair in front of three computer screens. He look up at Jack, "What do you need?"

One deep breath and Jack was off. This is where he was comfortable. He was in control. He was a problem solver. He was no longer facing Gwen and her sad, careworn eyes. The mist the Larvithian created could register as the rift if the system was tuned in the right way. It was probably what the monitor had accidently picked up in the first place. But looking for it was much harder. Adjusting, fiddling, calibrating, searching, and waiting, Jack made sure they were ready with weapons on the desk beside them. Two hours later and right senor finally went off.

Sean jabbed the intercom that connect to the infirmary. "Gwen? Sophie? Whoever is up there! We got something. Charlie, Jack, and I are going after it. And we'll bloody get it."

He torn after Jack and Charlie and just managed to squeeze into the lift as the door slid shut. The SUV was pulling out of its parking space and down in the road in a matter of minutes. The sun was just beginning to rise. Tendrils of light were creeping through the city. The street lights continued glowed. The roads were still vacant, but the city would be waking up soon.

Jack was in the back of the vehicle with the computers and tracking software on the screen. With Sean driving and the dot still not moving, Jack's mind began to wander.

What if Gwen was right? The thought had crossed his mind. The death that he had escaped, that he had eluded, it did seemed to follow him. It lurked in the shadows. Waiting. "If I cannot have you," it seemed to say, "I will take others. And I will not take them peaceful. They will be rent from the world. It will be entirely your fault for you dared to challenge me."

And he was paying the price, again. This was worse than before. Gwen was in the middle. She had escape his carnage last time. She had been the only one. He had held onto the image of her on that hill, her pregnant belly, shining eyes, and good old Rhys in the background.

"She is alive and she and Rhys are raising their baby," he would think to himself. "I managed to save her." And now that baby was all grown up and possibly dying way before her time.

Jack jerked himself back to the present, "Turn at the next left."

The SUV veered left. The mist was already starting to appear.

"Remember, I'll distract it. Boys, you empty your gun in between the winging on its back," continued Jack. "Keep you fire above the second row of stingers or you will damage the poison sack."

"We know," said Sean, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"This should be easy. Larvithian aren't very smart. They understand only hunger," said Jack, ignoring Sean.

"Jack, we understand," said Charlie, turning to calm both the men.

"We're here!" called Jack.

Sean slammed on the brakes. It was another parking lot. This one clearly abandon. Tuffs a grass and weeds grew through cracks in the pavement. The wooden fence surrounding the black top hung on by only a few rotted boards. A thinner layer of fog covered everything. The creature was nearby, but not on the hunt.

Jack grabbed the PDA as all three men climbed out of the SUV. It wasn't much good as the reading weren't more specific than a thirty meter radius. They spread out and began exploring. Jack watched the torch lights bouncing in all directions. Charlie scrambled over an embankment that lead gradually to the river.

"There's a bridge over here," he called in a slightly hushed voice. "They like cover, right?"

Jack followed him down the muddy slope. It looked a good a place as any. And the mist did seem to be a bit thicker down here. The men slowed their pace as they drew closer to the dark bridge. Jack went first. He covered his torch and his eyes had to adjusted to the darkness; the early morning light did not reach this far.

Something was blocking the other end of the tunnel. Jack moved towards the shadowy mast. It was a nest. The creature lay in the tangles of gossamer thread suspended from the bridge. It wasn't moving. Jack held his weapon steady and nudged the web with his foot. It swung eerily in the half light and the creature still did move. Jack saw himself reflected in the enormous eyes.

"Why isn't it moving?" hissed Charlie.

"Because it's dead, damn it!" He must have done more damage in the struggle than he thought.

"Isn't that a good thing?" said Sean, emerging from the darkness.

"No, it's not. I need a knife."

Sean pulled a small hunter's knife from his boot. "No fighting, why isn't that better?" he asked as he handed it over.

Jack didn't answer right away. He pulled off his military coat and tossed it to Charlie. He cut a section of the webbing and the body hit the ground with a wet thud. He didn't bother to roll up the sleeves of his shirt as it was already covered in Tessa's blood and his own. He just sliced right through the thorax. Mist spilled out as well as a stench that Jack hadn't smell since his time in prison. He heard Charlie and Sean gagging behind him. He drug around in the foul-smelling guts. He cut once, twice and pulled he poison sack out of the lifeless creature.

"The toxin begin to liquefy the body. The enzymes break down and we won't be able to make the antidote. The window of time just got even smaller. Let's go!"

Back in the SUV, back along quiet streets, and back into the Office Jack, Sean, and Charlie went. Nolan met them at the bottom of the lift. That meant Rhys was in the building. Jack would need to be careful if Rhys saw him.

He tucked the thought away and set to work. Nolan was at his side every step of the way. Sophie came down a few times to offer advice and check on progress. None of them were chemists. Despite this, with all three helping, they worked quickly. Two hours and another to give the properties time to bind.

Jack carried the little vial upstairs himself. He opened the door to the infirmary. Tessa still lay on the examining table. Her eyes were closed now, and her body was tense. She was still struggling to breath. Rhys jerked in his seat as Jack entered. He suspected Rhys would have jumped him if Gwen hadn't gripped his arm.

"I have it, the antidote," said Jack.

Sophie took it from his hand. She filled a syringe and inserted into Tessa's IV. Gwen took her daughter's hand. She wasn't looking at him. Jack saw Tessa's knuckles turn white as she gripped Gwen's hand. The paralysis seemed to be wearing off. That was not a good thing. He glanced back to Rhys. The man was fuming, and it was clear to Jack what he was saying without words: Leave now! And he did.

He withdrew from the infirmary and found Nolan. They stood quietly for a few minutes. Nolan spoke first, "Jack, there is a wash room upstairs. Do you want to get cleaned up? I might be able to find you a new shirt."

Jack nodded. Upstairs was the another hallway. This floor, however, had a row of floor-to-ceiling windows revealing a boardroom with plasma screens and a long conference table. There were no lock on the doors on the opposite wall. Nolan lead Jack into a lounge. Small round tables, few sofas, a television filled the room. Jack could see the team eating lunch and often times dinner around the table or passing out on the sofas. Another door at back of the room opened into another large room with a row of locker, sinks, and three shower stales.

Jack took a towel off a shelf and accepted a clean, button-down shirt from Nolan. Jack showered and changed quickly. By the time he was all cleaned up, the group has migrated to the lounge.

Nolan sat at one of the tables paperwork spread in front of him. Charlie was at the other table with a device, getting down an inscription. While Sean had a laptop resting on his knees as he sat on one of the sofas.

"Any word?" asked Jack.

"None yet," said Charlie without really focusing on Jack.

It had only been maybe half an hour since the antidote was administered, Jack hadn't really been expecting any. He moved to a window. It was nearly nine o'clock in the morning and the city was wide awake now. The Office was on was very quiet road. The location was probably picked for that very reason. The buildings lining the street were more small office buildings. The kind of road that was only busy while people were arriving for work, during lunch and at the end of the day.

Jack wondered if those workers knew what was going on in this building. He doubted it. A single man using a cane made his way down the sidewalk. He watched the man until he turned into a building. He was anxious. He wanted something to do. Jack looked back at the other men. Sean ducked his head quickly in such a way that meant he had been watching Jack. He settled at Nolan's table. Neither men said anything.

"Is there anything I can do?" said Jack.

"I think you've done enough," muttered Sean too loudly.

"That's enough," snapped Jack. "This is not my fault." He didn't quiet believe his own words. "It's the job. There are going to be encounters with dangerous aliens. I'll take it from Gwen, but I've had enough from you."

Jack paused to take a breath, and in the moment of silence Nolan cut in, "Alright, both of you take it easy. Charlie, couldn't you use Jack's help on that artifact from last week?"

"Yeah, sure," said Charlie.

He was back in a few minutes with a strange blinking gadget. They worked for a couple of hours on translation, got half way through, decided it wasn't dangerous. They were gathering their notes to move downstairs to try to turn it on when Sophie suddenly appeared in the doorway. Jack's heart skipped beat. Please, let it be good news.

"It's still early," started Sophie in a rush. "But blood tests look better. The toxin is leaving her body. The paralysis is nearly gone. She is still in some pain and very weak. She is stable for now and I'm hopeful. You guys can go see her."

Sean let out a whoop. All work was abandon. Sophie followed them all the way down the lift reminding them it could on my be for a few minutes. "And when I say leave, you get out," she said as the lift opened.

They gathered around Tessa's bed. She was groggy and unable to sit up. Gwen sat beside the bed with Rhys standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder, and a silly grin on his face. Gwen still looked a little worried, but smiled all the same. Jack stood back hands in his pockets. This was not his world anymore. These were not his people.

He was grateful when Sophie finally ordered everyone out. The men filed back out into the hall, Gwen behind them. "Alright, boys, I want all of you to go home. I know it's the middle of the day, but we had a long night. Go home, get some rest, I'll call when if I want you in tomorrow. That's an order."

They was minimal complaints. The team dispersed to gathered their things, clean up. Jack had no where to go, but he knew the city. Nolan stopped him on his way out, "You should stay in town. And take this." He passed over a mobile. "Keep it on."

Jack didn't argue, but dropped the phone into the pocket of his coat. He wanted to talk with Gwen, but he knew Gwen didn't want to speak to him, not yet at least. He slipped out the door before anyone else was ready. He wandered the city, and finally got something to eat. He allowed the hustle of crowds and cars and buses and traffic lights and noise to wash away the strain of the past night. He got a room in a hotel. He got reacquainted with Cardiff. He came and went. He invariably found his feet leading him back to the Office, but he did not bother them. He stayed in the shadows or climbed to the roof of the across the street.

Two weeks later the mobile rang. The number was blocked.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he answered automatically.

"Hi, it's Tessa Williams."

"How are you doing?"

"Much better, I'm back in my own flat now."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I was wondering if you would meet me."

"Sure, where and when?"

"This afternoon, one o'clock at the Gatekeeper? They puts tables out on the sidewalk during the day."

"Sounds good."

"See you then."

The mobile clicked off.

He reached The Gatekeeper just in time, but saw that Tessa was already sitting at one of the little tables. It was a beautiful day, perfect for having a coffee on the sidewalk.

She saw him coming and stood. She winced slightly and wrapped an arm across her stomach.

"Stay seated," he said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks, we're just, erm, waiting for my mum."

Jack smiled, "Of course."

"I'm sorry to lead you on, but I wasn't sure either of you were ever going to talk to each other again. I thought I'd get things started."

Gwen came around corner, and, seeing Jack, shook her head. She approached the table and kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Hello, sweetheart, who's your friend?"

"Sorry, Mum," Tessa said like a little girl caught stealing a cookie.

The waitress came to take their orders. Gwen and Jack both ordered coffee's, but Tessa declined, "I'm leaving, actually."

The waitress left to get the beverages. Neither Jack nor Gwen tried to make Tessa stay. They knew it would do no good. She got up before the waitress had even returned.

"Play nice, please. Just remember I'm okay," Tessa said. She took her mother's hand for a moment. "See you later."

She slowly headed towards the bus stop. One arm still crossed her body.

"She's still healing?"

"Yeah, but she's tough."

"Like her mum."

The coffees arrived. Gwen took a sip of her's, added some sugar, and took another sip. "Not as good as Ianto's," she said in a low voice.

Jack didn't answer. He took a sip of his own and silently agreed with her. They watched the shoppers on the other side of the street. A mother caught Jack's attention. One arm laden with bags and the other dragging a crying boy behind her. Then a business man walking in the opposite direction as most of the crowd. A group of teenagers all with mobiles and iPods.

"I know I wasn't you fault," said Gwen, her cup held close to her lips. "I thought I was losing my little girl. I was scared shitless." A woman with a toddler on her lap at the next table gave Gwen a dirty look. "I needed someone to blame. You were just the closest person. You have always been at the center of so much emotion, and not all bad. Jack, you showed me an amazing side of this world. But there is so much danger that goes along with it. I never forget, but when you have so many close-calls you begin to feel—" she broke off and took another sip of coffee. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry." She leaned forward. "I want you to stay. I never wanted to leave. We could use your knowledge and I've missed you."

Jack had been waiting for this. "I can't. You were right. I bring death with me. The rush does not warrant the risk. Gwen, if anything happened you to, anything to your family, you were the only person that keep me going. You were the thought that kept me sane."

"You were never sane." She smiled behind her hand.

"Well, I guess you're right." He winked back at her. "But, I've left this life behind. I've moved on. I miss it. I will always miss you. But I don't trust myself. It was too easy to slip back into Captain Jack. Gwen, I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you through this again. But I have to go. I've been monitoring a cargo cruiser that will be passing Mars in the next few hours and I plan on catching a lift."

"So soon?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, that soon. I didn't mean to come here. I was stuck and it was my only way out." He pulled up his sleeve slightly to reveal his wrist strap. "With this, I was able to use the rift to travel back here. If I hadn't run into Tessa at the pub, I wouldn't have seen you."

"You need to make me a promise, okay? Would you promise to come back someday? I promise you'll come back to me."

Jack considered for a moment, "I promise."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You do not realize the impact you had on my life. I always wished you were here. I wanted so much for you to meet Tessa."

"She yelled at me for coming back. She told me I had a stupid coat."

Gwen laughed, "That sounds like her. She can have Rhys' temper."

"She's says you brought Torchwood back for me," Jack said, looking into his almost-empty cup.

"Yeah, sort of. And for Tosh, Owen and Ianto."

"I'm grateful. I knew you would, or at least I hoped you would. Now you make me a promise. You keep working, and you stay safe. This world needs you, PC Cooper. And people like you. You've shown your team wonders beyond this galaxy and now you need to teach them not to be afraid. That's a mistake Torchwood has made in the past. Promise me?"

"I promise."

They talked of old times. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Wondering down street and in and out of shops. They finally headed towards the Office. Jack was leaving soon. He have gotten the signal from the cargo ship. They walked down the street, hand in hand. They were both quiet.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you again," said Gwen.

"You have to. This isn't my world anymore. This isn't my team." He gestured towards the Office on the opposite side of the street.

"But it could be," she said. Her voice shook slightly and Jack knew she was fighting back tears.

"No. No, I can't." His tone was gentle, but firm. The discussion was over. He took her face in his hand, and he kissed her on the forehead. He felt her lean against him. He heard her inhale deeply. He pulled back. Her eyes were closed, but a tear had escaped and was rolling down her cheek.

Finally, Gwen stepped away. "Goodbye, Captain Jack Harkness." This time she said his name with all the tenderness in the world.

"Goodbye, Gwen," answered Jack. "Send my love to Tessa and the rest of the team. And Rhys."

"I will," she said with a soft smile.

He watched her cross the street, hands in her pockets. She entered the Office. A few seconds later, the door opened again. Tessa stood, holding the door with her body. She waved. He raised a hand in response. She smiled back and went back inside. He now made a promise to himself. He _would_ come back. He loved this planet. He had been gone too long last time.


End file.
